Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to online advertising. More specifically, embodiments presented herein provide techniques for incorporating advertisements into a content retrieval application and ensuring proper revenue sharing between the parties involved.
Online advertising has become one of the most popular and effective ways of financially supporting online content. For instance, a popular website could sell advertising space on its various web pages to support the costs of running the website. Doing so may allow the website to avoid charging users to view its content, which may in turn allow the website to deliver its content to a wider audience. As an example, a news organization could post advertisements on its website along with news articles and could use the revenue from the advertisements to pay for web hosting fees and journalist salaries. By doing so, the news organization could offer its news articles to the public for effectively no out-of-pocket cost, allowing the news organization to market its news articles to a wider audience. However, due to the popularity of providing “free” content to the public using online advertising revenue, many members of the public have become reluctant to pay for certain online content. As such, content providers have become increasingly dependent on advertising revenue to maintain their online presence.